Little Surprises Are the Best Surprises
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: They had never talked about a family, Harley figured it was in some unscripted code that their lifestyle would never grant something so normal, something that was only a fantasy. A special request from one of my dear readers, I hope you enjoy it!


**A/N: Hey babies! So firstly I would like to thank Gabbygirl247 for putting in for this special one-shot request and I really hope you all enjoy it! Just like always I'm open to requests for Oh Puddin' and I will be looking for more for another collection I'm hoping to start so don't feel shy about dropping by and leaving a request yeah? Now enough chattering let's open this story huh?**

 **Little Surprises Are the Best Surprises.**

Harley sat at her vanity table powder puff in hand her blue eyes carefully examining her appearance for any signs of flaws, any signs of bruises. Her eyes locked on a patch of skin slightly darker than the rest of her skin near her collarbone and quickly used the powder puff on it coating it with a pale white powder, some of the bruises left over from saving the planet against Enchantress were stubborn and refused to clear up as fast as others like the one that dominated her back for a while from falling from the helicopter and into a tuck and roll landing.

Looking over her reflection again she sighed and put the puff down before grabbing a red compact and a stiff makeup brush, she opened the compact revealing a white makeup cake that was the same shade as her skin and began applying over the powder. She'd had to break out her old grease paint to cover the last of the bruises but it was worth it, it was her first night back in the club since Joker broke her out of Belle Reve and she wasn't going to show up with yellowing blotches on her shoulder, collarbone and legs. Once all the spots were painted and blended she put away the pale makeup and began applying her normal makeup, pink and blue eyeshadow that had a sprinkling of fine purple glitter, perfectly winged eyeliner that made her blue eyes pop, mascara to make her lashes dark and fuller, and lastly her favorite cherry red lipstick.

Running her fingers through her perfectly curled platinum locks she smiled at her reflection before standing and walking to the foot of the California king bed running her fingers over the rich purple sheets her smile widening as her fingers found the material of her new dress, grabbing it she slipped into it putting at the feel of it against her skin. Despite having been home for around a month she'd hardly been allowed to leave the penthouse, of course she wasn't exactly complaining about not leaving the bedroom seeing as Joker had given her a wonderful welcome home even putting off work for the first few days, so her attire for most of the time had been sweats, her underwear and one or two of Joker's shirts.

Moving to the closet she pulled out a pair of black heels and slipped them on before grabbing new collar, she smiled running her fingers over the shining gold letters spelling out 'Puddin' then holding it gently to her lips inhaling the sweet smell of new leather and metal, it wasn't much different than the one she'd thrown away in Midway the only real difference was the leather was now white and it had a metal clip rather than the loops her old one had. Going back to the vanity she slipped the collar on and did a last once over before smiling and leaving the room making her way instead to Joker's office. As she reached the room she leaned on the doorway placing her hands on her hips putting on a pout as she found Joker sitting at his desk, one hand raking through his hair as he hurriedly wrote on what looked like a blueprint with the other.

She watched him for a minute before pushing away from the frame and stepping behind the chair lightly resting her hands on his shoulders holding as still as possible as she felt him go tense for a long moment before taking a deep breath, she could tell he'd closed his eyes as he set the pencil down and his shoulders relaxed then a purr escaped his lips making her smile and lean close to his ear letting out a small breath watching as the warm whispered breath tickled his skin and sent a shiver down his spine and made his hand twitch as if deciding what to do. As she smiled kissing his neck his body moved and he pulled her into his lap by turning the chair around and knocking her knees from under her earning a soft giggle from her as she let herself fall into this lap her hands moving from his shoulders to his chest her blue eyes sparkling with love, happiness and yet below it all he could see the ever present calculating look showing that she was already piecing together her next moves based on his reactions.

He chuckled bringing a hand up to her cheek running his thumb over her lips earning a wider smile as her moves fell into action and she leaned into his palm her eyelids sinking half closed as she looked into his own eyes taking in their words and reading his own plan of attack, testing the steely blue waters carefully before she jumped head first. Bringing his other hand to her other cheek he guided her down and pressed his lips to her's savoring their soft texture, the way they melded so easily to his own, their warmth that seeped into his skin, their subtle cherry taste from her favorite lipstick that played on his tongue as he glided it's tip over her bottom lip asking for the entrance she'd always give.

Letting her eyes slip closed she cut off his sight into her mind but not to her soul as she parted her lips and pressed her body closer to his taking in the sensation of her soft body molding to his like a puzzle piece that was created to fit against him, her fingers moved from his chest to his neck and trailed up over his jaw then his hair taking in the different texture of each reading them like braille words she'd already memorized but loved to read over and over again like a favorite book with bent corners and worn spine. She let out an airy breath as he pulled away enough to place his forehead to her's, she could feel his eyes on her face taking in features like they were his favorite words from his most loved book. She let herself smile as her fingers played with his hair feeling the silky strands tickling her fingers and how even after his chemical bath they'd stayed soft like a child's.

Her eyes fluttered open as that word circled in her mind, it danced around her brain like a little song that refused to go away one that secretly she didn't want to. Seeing her eyes had stopped their calculating Joker moved his lips to her forehead and placed a kiss there as if beckoning her back to reality and out of the thoughts playing Ring Around the Rosy in her skull. As he lingered with his lips at her forehead he breathed in her scent letting it over run him and consume him, she smelt sweet but not sickeningly so, just an undertone and an enhancer to her favorite perfume that smelt like the worlds freshest roses swaying in a summer breeze and glittering in the sunshine after a cleansing rain, under that he could faintly smell the invisible trademark of her creation which was the slightest hint of bitter chemicals.

Feeling the kiss to her forehead Harley let herself step out of the fog of her thoughts and back to reality, she could feel his breaths against her hairline making her smile again for a moment before tilting her head upwards and catching his attention so baby blue eyes met liquid blue steel eyes. Her words slowly worked their way up her chest like a much needed exhaled breath.

"Is tonight a special night daddy?"

Joker smiled at her words, sweet like honey and soft as a feather as they reached his ears like music.

"Tonight is a very special night kitten, tonight you make your reappearance to your kingdom."

Harley smiled at his answer as it made excitement bubble in her chest, a feeling that helped lift her to her feet and he gently nudged her to stand and let him do the same. Once on his feet he wrapped his arm around her waist holding her to his side as he led her out off the penthouse and down to the club. Things in the kingdom were in full swing, lights flashed, music pounded, people were dancing, drinking and gambling, girls danced on small lit stages to the rattling music their outfits reflecting the lights and drawing eyes to them, yes the kingdom was in full swing exactly how Harley remembered it making her smile widen as she found her special glass cage empty and waiting.

She was led through the crowd which parted for the King and Queen easily and flawlessly until she stepped up the stairs onto one of the stages then was pulled closer to Joker's side as he signaled for the music to cut off. Her heart pounded in her chest in joy as he was given a microphone and he began gaining the attention of the people, her stomach felt like it was busting at the seams with butterflies as she watched him do what he did best and that was command the attention of the public.

"Tonight is a very special night and all of you are lucky enough to join me for it."

He paused to laugh at the few concerned faces that popped out in the crowd but continued on smoothly reaching back and taking her hand ready to guide her forward into the spotlight.

"Tonight is a special night because it is the Queen's return to her kingdom! Gotham will face the tyranny of not just one clown, not even two! You see not only has the Queen returned to her throne but she has returned with a surprise!"

Looking back at her with a smile that she returned he led her forward into the spotlight which quickly caught her shimmering silver dress making it light up and highlight her features rivaled only by her smile as he stepped up behind her and placed his hand on her lower stomach making her hand come up and join his as her eyes sparkled with joy as he kissed her cheek before returning his attention to the crowd.

"My queen has returned to her kingdom once and for all and now she carries the next generation of ruler! Within her grows Gotham's next king or queen!"

The crowd broke out in cheers but Joker's sharp eye caught the few that looked concerned making him narrow his eyes for a moment as he pulled Harley closer still keeping his hand lightly on her torso.

"And in celebration everyone's next drink is on the house! But let this be a message to all of you out there thinking of running and telling the bat-freak and his GCPD friends if I find out someone has let the surprise get ruined before it's time and my Queen gets hurt or the prince or princess gets harmed they will pay dearly."

Silence rang through the room like a bullet making Joker smile wide then laugh letting the sound fill the room before signaling for the music to start playing again. Like a switch was flipped the crowd broke apart and went back to what they were doing before Joker had called their attention while the clown couple made their way to the VIP booth. Once inside Joker sat in his normal place on the black leather sofa and carefully pulled Harley back down into his lap his hands gently stroking her back earning her own soft purrs as she lightly rested her head on his shoulder letting her eyes close and her fingers feel the silky softness of his dress shirt as for probably the millionth time since being reunited with Joker it felt like she was in a warm bubble that blocked out anything that could hurt her ever again, and blocked out anyone that would want to hurt the little life growing inside her.


End file.
